Owl.mpg
Ta historia jest tak przerażająca i niewiarygodna, że z trudem zdołałem ją opisać. Wszystko zaczęło się w 2004 roku. Miałem 14 lat i mieszkałem na jednym z wielu szarych polskich osiedli. Nazwa miasta niech pozostanie tajemnicą. Na samej górze bloku mieszkał facet o imieniu Jarek. Miał 35 lat i był informatykiem. Zawsze słynął z tego, że był bardzo towarzyski i zawsze udzielał dobre rady i pomocy przy sprzęcie elektronicznym. Przeprowadził się z rodziną ze Stanów do Polski, jednak nigdy nie ujawniał gdzie pracował. Wiadomo było tylko, że był pracownikiem wielkiej sieci informatycznej. W Polsce niewielu miało wtedy komputery. Mało kto mógł sobie pozwolić na taki rarytas. Wszystkie dzieciaki z osiedla schodziły się do Pana Jarka, by zobaczyć jak wygląda ten niesamowity wynalazek. Informatyk miał żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Córkę Bożenę i syna Michała w tym samym wieku co ja, który był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nic nie wskazywało na to, co wydarzyło się potem. Z Michałem całymi dniami przesiadywaliśmy przed komputerem, gdy inne dzieciaki grały w piłkę. Gdy poprzechodziliśmy już wszystkie gry zainstalowane na komputerze, postanowiliśmy pogrzebać w folderach. Każdy z was to robił, gdy poznawał kompa. Odkrywanie zawartości rozmaitych folderów dawało nam niesamowitą frajdę. Na komputerze Jarka było ich wiele, a większość po angielsku. Był już późny wieczór, gdy Michał natknął się na folder OWL. Jarek był jeszcze w pracy. W Polsce zajmował się prowadzeniem sklepu elektronicznego. thumb|237pxMichał bez zastanowienia otworzył folder. Nagle ekran komputera zamigotał a przez pokój przeszedł potężny przeciąg. Obaj to poczuliśmy. Lekko się przestraszyliśmy, ale zignorowaliśmy to.W folderze znajdował się plik notatnika z napisem ,,OWL - TOP SECRET", ''program i plik o nazwie ''Owl.mpg.'' ''Najpierw otworzyliśmy notatnik, ale wszystko, co w nim było napisane, było zakodowane i nie można było tego odczytać. Potem postanowiliśmy uruchomić plik Owl.mpg. Do końca życia będę żałował tej decyzji. Owl.mpg był filmem. Michał kazał mi się rozsiąść wygodnie i przygotować na seans. - To pewnie coś dla dorosłych. Zaśmiał się i uruchomił plik. Pojawił się ciemny ekran, a głośniki rozdarł demoniczny krzyk. Krzyknęliśmy z przerażenia, ale głos nie milkł, lecz stawał się coraz głośniejszy, jakby chciał nas przekrzyczeć. Komputer się wyłączył, a ja przerażony uciekłem do siebie. Michał siedział jak wryty przerażony, nie tylko tym czego doświadczył, ale chyba bardziej tym, że gdy Jarek wróci do domu będzie wściekły, że ktoś ruszał jego prywatne pliki, mimo że przyzwolił nam tylko grać w gry. Tej samej nocy w mieszkaniu Jarka pojawiła się policja. Sąsiedzi z góry słyszeli przez ściany odgłosy potwornej awantury. Jarek krzyczał, że coś nas wszystkich pozabija. Potem przez cały następny tydzień Michała nie było w szkole i na podwórku. Sądziłem że dostał porządny łomot. - Ten plik musiał być niezwykle ważny - pomyślałem. Jednak okazało się, że nie tylko Michał przestał się pojawiać. Żona Jarka także przestała wychodzić z domu i zerwała kontakty z wszystkimi sąsiadami. Mój ojciec powiedział mi, że Jarka od tygodnia nie ma w pracy. thumb|358pxDrzwi do jego domu były wiecznie zamknięte. Gdzie robili zakupy? Co jedli? W końcu zdałem sobie dokumentnie sprawę, że ten film jest przeklęty, że jest w nim coś totalnie niepokojącego. Gdy napięcie w całym bloku sięgnęło szczytu, jeden z sąsiadów zadzwonił na policję, by jej funkcjonariusze sprawdzili, co się tam dzieje. Wtedy właśnie wszedłem na ostatnie piętro bloku i przyłożyłem ucho do drzwi od mieszkania Pana Jarka. To co usłyszałem sprawiło że moje nogi zrobiły się miękkie jak z waty. Po drugiej stronie drzwi słyszałem ten sam demoniczny ryk, jakby to coś z filmu stało za drzwiami i wiedziało, że tam jestem! W końcu ja też oglądałem to plugastwo. Wtedy pojawiła się policja. Rozgonili gapiów i wyważyli drzwi, zaraz potem wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć. Zanim migiem zamknęli drzwi ZAUWAŻYŁEM TO! Ciała wszystkich członków rodziny leżały na podłogach. Wyglądali jak kościotrupy. Jak ludzie z Auschwitz. Nawet Jarek, mimo że ważył grubo ponad 100 kg. Ich skóry był szare, a szczęki wygięte w nieludzki sposób. Gliniarze tego nie zauważyli, ale ja przez ułamek sekundy tak! Nad nimi wisiał czarny cień. Nie przypominał niczego. Wyglądał jak czarna chmura, po czym zniknął. Policja natychmiast zataiła sprawę, na całym osiedlu jednak zapanował chaos. Wszyscy bali się, że czai się tu jakiś morderca albo co gorsza - śmiertelny wirus. Funkcjonariusze wynieśli z domu wszystko. Widziałem jak jeden z policjantów trzymał w ręce płytę o nazwie Owl.mpg. Krzyknąłem do niego, żeby pod żadnym pozorem jej nie otwierał, ale on nie chciał mnie słuchać. thumb|left|288pxZostałem zabrany na komendę jako osoba, która dobrze znała Michała i całą jego rodzinę. Wypytywano mnie o wszystko, a ja powiedziałem, że cała sprawa zaczęła się po obejrzeniu feralnego filmu. Funkcjonariusze zrobili najgorszą rzecz jaka mogła się wydarzyć. Uruchomili film i razem ze mną postanowili go obejrzeć. To było coś okropnego. Materiał przedstawiał sowę która gapi się w ekran w akompaniamencie nieludzkich i przerażających dźwięków. Wszyscy patrzyli na film jak zahipnotyzowani. Po chwili ekran zrobił się ciemny i wszystko ustało. Stróże prawa byli zdziwieni stylistyką filmu i uznali, że nie nada się jako dowód w tej sprawie i oddali mi płytę. Gdy tylko opuściłem komisariat natychmiast ją zniszczyłem i wrzuciłem resztki do kosza, jednak nie pomyślałem o tym, że policjanci napewno zrobili kopię. Od tego dnia po obejrzeniu całego materiału zacząłem miewać koszmary. Śniło mi się, że opuszczam ciało i spadam w głąb ziemi, jakby na sam dół. Widziałem nade mną czarny obłok który wysysał ze mnie energię. Przez cały dzień chodziłem osłabiony. W snach widziałem sowę gapiącą się na mnie przez okno.thumb|314px Koszmary dręczą mnie już 10 lat. Zniszczyły moje życie. Łykam psychotropy. Nie wiem jak dalej mogę żyć po tym jak po tygodniu od obejrzenia filmu wszyscy policjanci oglądający go palnęli sobie w łeb. Sowa śni mi się każdej nocy i mówi, że chce, abym widział jej dzieło w pełnej krasie. Obiecała mi, że mnie zostawi jak wrzucę Owl.mpg do internetu.Sowa pokazała mi w umyśle obraz - jak jeden z policjantów wiezie w samochodzie płytkę z filmem. Wiedziałem, przez jaką ulicę przejeżdża. Była noc. Księżyca nie było widać. Zatrzymałem cywilny samochód funkcjonariusza udając, że jestem ranny. Gdy wóz ruszył, wbiłem w krtań nóż pechowcowi i zabrałem płytkę. Mija już tydzień odkąd film trafił do sieci, a ja schudłem 30 kg. Ważę teraz 40 kg. Zanim sowa mnie zabierze, to zostawię w pokoju bez klamek te zapiski w nadziei, że ludzie nigdy nie włączą Owl.mpg BO TO KURWA NIE JEST SOWA!!! TO NIE JEST SOWA!!! TO TYLKO WYDAJE SIĘ BYĆ SOWĄ... __________________________________________________________________________ Te notatki zostały znalezione w pokoju pacjenta cierpiącego na psychozę i schizofrenię. Kamery zarejestrowały w pomieszczeniu jak pacjent uniósł się w powietrze i samoistnie rozerwał się na strzępy pod wpływem jakiejś nieznanej siły. Film został zarekwirowany przez wojsko, a ten raport utajniony. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvwvO6wqfXA&feature=youtu.be Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Legendy miejskie